


home at last

by BlackBat09



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: Jono and Ash settle in on Krakoa.
Relationships: Jono Starsmore/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	home at last

**Author's Note:**

> oc is Ash Songetay, aka Dreamcatcher, an Ojibwe writer with telepathy and dream-stealing abilities.

“Oh, now this? This, we need to ask for a mantle for. Maybe a shrine. It needs a place of honor, regardless.”

Jono looks up from his bags towards Ash’s voice, exhaling a short huff as he pushes from his knees to his feet and wanders out into the main room. His boyfriend tosses a grin over his shoulder at him, a little nod gesturing Jono to the box Ash is working on and the picture in his hands.

_The Picture._

He groans theatrically, warmth stirring in him when Ash giggles at the sound in his head. “Really, love. That one?”

“Absolutely this one,” Ash hums, holding up the offending object: a framed picture of Generation X, the originals, red suits and chunky yellow boots and all. “You guys were adorable.”

“We looked like a gaggle of idiots,” he counters, looking away as Ash stands and sidles up to him with it.

“Oh, come on. It made a _statement_. Honestly, way cooler than the current standard. And they even got _you_ in uniform for, what, one picture?” Another scoff at the tease makes Ash grin, Jono’s eyes softening as he loops an arm around him and gives the image a look. “Really, we should petition to bring these back. Or I could just make one for myself.”

That finally gets the laugh he knows Ash was looking for, Jono’s shoulders shaking even as he tries to roll his eyes. “Christ alive. Don’t know _how_ I forgot how bad your taste is.”

He smiles back, elbowing Jono lightly in the side and getting an ‘oof’ that he knows is all for show. “My taste is _impeccable_. I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, impeccable’s a word for it,” he mutters, chuckling at another dig of Ash’s elbow before he sets the picture back in the box, turning fully into Jono’s embrace and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Hey, love.”

“Hey,” Ash answers, leaning up on his toes expectantly and smiling when Jono leans down to touch their foreheads gently. It grows bittersweet after a moment, even as his fingers trace aimless patterns at the base of Jono’s skull. “Everett’s back, yeah?”

There’s a phantom breath catching somewhere, a hitch that has no damn way of being there that he feels like swallowing down, and Jono blinks past it, nodding minutely before he answers. “Yeah. Ev and Angelo. They thought Ev’s aura could help, and, well. Ang is a familiar face, one that isn’t...”

“Changed,” Ash finishes softly, the gentle, repetitive motion of his hand in Jono’s hair soothing. “Must be hard on them. And on you all, only just finally getting them back.”

“Nah, sunshine and roses, all day.” The little laugh it gets from Ash is enough to keep Jono from getting emotional about it, combined with how Ash bumps their foreheads softly, grinning at Jono’s “ _ow_ ” of protest.

“I’m happy for you, that they’re back. And for them, of course, but, y’know.”

“I know,” Jono agrees, tilting his face to brush their noses, eyes fond as Ash shifts to lightly kiss his mask. “Thanks, love.”

“Always, firecracker.” Standing together, for a long moment, Jono feels the _hope_ that Krakoa is meant to be, for all of them.

“I still wanna put it on the wall.”

“Rippin’ straight from my nightmares, Dreamcatcher.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can hit me up at blackbat16 on tumblr or BlackBat09 on twitter!


End file.
